


Incombustible

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Remix Fest [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason busca enfurecer a Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incombustible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> En respuesta a [esta prompt](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=188144#t188144).

La espalda le arde a líneas rojizas, miles de cosas que pueden dibujar entre los arañazos. Algunos son antiguos, la mayoría de esa misma madrugada. Jason no sabe contenerse, pero ahora lo que acaba roto es su mobiliario, su piel. Mantienen las costillas en su sitio, la sangre a raya, a pesar de que Tim la note hirviendo bajo cada trazo, bajo cada roce contra Jason. Rascan, arañan con los dientes. Jason no, no sabe contenerse, no se contiene incluso cuando Tim tiene que atarle las manos al cabezal de la cama o agarrarle del cuello desde atrás, le cubre la boca con el antebrazo y nota dientes desgastándole el pulso. Pero sigue dando igual, las uñas de Jason se le clavan en la cadera y Tim embiste contra él lento, todo lo lento que puede, quiere catalogar cada grito que evita en Jason, cada palabra que se traga su brazo. 

Sobre el colchón todo él arde, el sudor se les pega en las sábanas y los dedos de Jason trazan sus arañazos. _Marcas, son marcas._ Se lo repite sin llegar a creérselo. Se han marcado mutuamente, han grabado sus señas de identidad en cada trozo de su piel. Tim se lo gana en permisos para tocar las cicatrices. Jason nunca dice nada, y él no lo menciona. Toda la bravuconería se le deshace en cuanto caen en el colchón, como si hubiera cumplido su propósito. 

Como si sólo buscase-

Jason busca enfurecer a Tim. 

Enseña los colmillos, ladra, tira de sus esquinas y empuja sus engranajes. Quiere ver cómo le hierve la sangre, busca algo que Tim no sabe si puede darle, que no sabe si tiene dentro. Es tan parecido al odio. 

Tim apoya la palma de la mano sobre la garganta de Jason, encaja el pulgar bajo su mandíbula y entierra el rostro en la almohada.


End file.
